fairytailenlightenedsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Akhiro Clive
Akhiro Clive is a Crash Magic user who wields a katana enfused with Ten Commandments Magic. Appearance Akhiro's appearance consists of a brown cloak and a sort of gray shirt with an X on it beneath the cloak. He also wears rounded glasses, similar to that of Cypher's. The glasses are used as a sort of magic suppresor, which hides his true power. Akhiro also has dark brown hair which the bangs of it hang close to the glasses. His eyes beneath the glasses are dark brown, but when he is truly enraged, they become blood red. The katana is worn on his back. History During the construction of the second Tower of Heaven, Akhiro was one of the many people trapped within it. While being in here, he met two young boys named Raitoningu Volts, a Lightning Dragon Slayer who is currently missing from the country of Fiore and Kazema Tenkai. When he was merely a young boy, his parents were killed in front of his eyes and he became consumed with rage. His eyes became blood red and everything around him begin getting smashed by a large white aura that was exploding from his body. After this, a friend of his parents gave him the rounded glasses in order to supress his immense magical power. Not to long after this incident, there was an explosion and his friend Raitoningu had went missing. However, in the confusion, Akhiro was able to escape with many other people to the country of Fiore. After escaping, he went off on his own away from the rest of the escapees and found a large egg with gray wisps covering it. Soon enough, after traveling for a few weeks, Akhiro had reached a small port town known as Hargeon, where the large egg was hatched. Out of the egg came a stone gray Exceed. Akhiro named this cat Stone. While in his travels, Akhiro had honed his Crash Magic powers but still kept the magic supressors, as to not ever show his true power. He had also obtained a Ten Commandments katana. On his 12th birthday, he stumbled upon a guild known as Fairy Tail in the city of Magnolia. Now, being 19 years old, he enjoys life with his Exceed, Stone, and his girlfriend Rikuto Fernandes. Personality Akhiro is a kind young man who is comical at times but serious at others. He doesn't like people to bring up his past, especially if their his enemies. Akhiro considers people he trusts his friends, and he'll do anything to protect the ones he love. His Exceed, Stone, is one of the people who he'll do anything to protect. Little else is known about Akhiro's personality except that he has the burning desire to keep Rikuto Fernandes safe. Relationships Ravager: A friend of Akhiro's and a fellow member of the Fairy Tail guild. Rikuto Fernandes: The fiancee of Akhiro and a childhood friend. Raitoningu Volts: A dead friend of Akhiro who was with him in the Tower of Heaven. Stone: Akhiro's Exceed and best friend. Nirvana Fernandes: A trusted friend of Akhiro and the mistress of his guild. Vulcan Smith: A fellow member of the Fairy Tail guild. Ichigo Shirama: One of Akhiro's friends. Xeno Flames: A comrade and friend of Akhiro. Cypher: Another comrade, yet Akhiro considers him a friend. Category:Characters